


the night begins to shine

by steverandle



Series: more diego de vil 2k17 [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, so cheesy, this is weird forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverandle/pseuds/steverandle
Summary: Ben and Diego have a more than friendly encounter at the Enchanted Lake.





	the night begins to shine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote the majority of this like 9 months ago but never finished. I randomly decided to finish it and here it is. I know it's a weird pairing, but I love writing about underrated characters. And this is my first Descendants fic so just take it with a grain of salt, M'Kay? It's based off of a Teen Titans fic I read lmao.

Insomnia.

Damn you - Diego thought. He sat on the concrete pedestal, his feet dipping into cool water. All of Auradon Prep's students would be asleep by now in there beds, but not Diego De Vil. He was here at the Enchanted Lake in his beanie and his pajamas because why? He couldn't sleep.

The Enchanted Lake had a very mystical and almost tranquil feel at midnight and Diego was always sure to take full advantage of it whenever he had nights like these. The water was the perfect temperature, it was never too hot to burn him and it was never too cold to make him cringe. The wind would also breeze through his platinum mohawk, his body feeling liberated as it felt the cool spring breeze.

Hell, no wonder they call it enchanted, Diego thought. And it was true. The lake and its surroundings were delightful and enrapturing - words that Diego would never use because he has a reputation to uphold, but the descriptions of the lake were so true to him. He couldn't imagine anything this riveting on the Isle. The nights on the Isle were pitch black, barely a single star to be seen, but somehow the nights aren't anything like that in Auradon. The nights here were bright, blue, and illuminating. This lake was almost the perfect solution to his restlessness.

Almost.

Diego had a soft smile on his lips, his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts were focused on a prince - well, a king now. A handsome king with silky, golden-brown hair, a handsome king with beautiful emerald eyes, a handsome king with smooth ivory skin, a handsome king that was just handsome.

Honestly, a lot of Diego's thoughts nowadays were about Ben, or not nowadays, but for a decent amount of time now. It was both a blessing and a curse - a blessing because if he was only thinking about Ben, then that could distract him from more negative thoughts, per se dark thoughts and memories. But it was still a curse because Diego knew that it wasn't going to happen. Hell, he considered himself lucky to be friends with the beastly young man, but then again he considered Carlos to be a direct help, given that the smaller teen was already friends with Ben. But Diego still was pretty fixated on the fact that it's never going to be anything more. Ben is a king. Diego? Well....he sings??

That's good enough....right???

"Diego?"

Reflexively, Diego sharply jumped up, ready to attack. It was an instinct, something a lot of kids from the Isle had. However, Diego might have had fast reflexes, but the latter couldn't change that the skinny teen was very clumsy.

But, before Diego could fall into the water, two strong arms wrapped around the boy, catching him. The singer opened his eyes, his arms on his rescuer's very broad shoulders. He looked to see it was a shirtless boy, then the honey orbs trailed up to see...

Ah, fuck.

Diego flustered ten shades of pink as he realized he was in the arms of Ben - a shirtless Ben. This was something Diego only imagined in his dreams, but this was flat out awkward in real life. The blushing boy made the split-second decision to act very cool, it was cliché, but it was certainly better than Ben finding out about his silly little puppy-dog crush.

"Ben, what have I told you about you sneaking up on a guy from the Isle of the Lost?"

Ben rolled his eyes. He's heard this from Diego, Jay, Mal, and Hadie. Apparently, it was a very well-known rule, or a joke.

"Sneaking up on someone from the Isle of the Lost can result in being stabbed, cut, bruised, or being thrown in the sea." He memorized. Just saying it made Ben cringe internally because of how this "rule" reminds him of how violent and vile the Isle of the Lost is. Whether it was a joke to inhabitants like Diego, it just sounded horrible to Ben.

Diego gave a small smirk in approval and a quick "Right." , which broke Ben out of his thoughts. The young king gave a slight chuckle, "You know, a 'thank you' would be pretty nice right now." Ben said. That's when both boys quickly realized that their arms were still around each other. There cheeks reddened as they sheepishly ripped away from each other as the awkwardness ensues.

"Diego, what are you doing here? It's like one in the morning." Ben asked.

"Actually it's still twelve, but that's not important. What are you doing here?" Diego retorted, squinting his eyes, supposedly attempting at a joke of suspicion, which did work as Ben gave out a quiet snicker, which made Diego brighten a little bit.

"I asked you first." Ben replied.

Diego only shrugged and sat down at the edge of the concrete pedestal, the position he was in previously before Beast Boy here basically scared him. Ben immediately followed the other's action, sitting down with him. Ben was only a few inches taller than Diego. The punk singer was pretty tall, but not enough to tower over Jay or Ben. In a lot of others' perspectives, those two were giants.

There a small amount of silence between the two boys at the lake. In fact, it wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't very easy to either of them. Ben was quick to break the silence and attempt to strike up a conversation.

"You can't sleep either?" Ben asked, turning his head to the shorter teen's direction. He was almost distracted by how Diego's ear piercings glimmered in the moonlight. As a matter of fact, when Diego turns to face him, Ben was almost distracted by how striking the freckled teen looked in the moonlight.

Ben could admit, he developed feelings for Diego for some time now. For a while, he's been watching the other teen from his jokes, his smirks, his wits, and Ben sometimes found himself staring at awe in Diego when the freckled boy sing. It was like music to Ben's ears - well, it actually is music, but the young king found it beautiful, even if Diego only sung loud, obnoxious punk songs, but Ben didn't mind the obnoxious part.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Diego asked. Ben did a double take as he was brought back to reality. Was he staring at Diego? Right in his face?

Diego looked at the king strangely. Ben, however, cleared his throat, recovering himself quickly. "Uh, I just know. I mean I usually come down here when I can't sleep." He replied.

"Insomnia fuckin' with you, too?" Diego asked. Ben pressed his lips together, he hated it when his friends cursed, it was just impolite and not very nice, he's even told Diego that nice people use nice words in which Diego eloquently responded with a very nice:

Fuck off.

But Ben only sighed and decided to overlook the swear word, he didn't want to ruin this perfect opportunity of being alone with Diego.

"Well, being king does come with duties that can be stressing while you're still a sophomore," Ben explained. "but sometimes I come here to relax when I'm stressed out. It's beautiful."

"And I guess I'm fucking it up for you?" Diego wallowed. However, Ben snapped his head, with a taken aback expression. "What? Don't be preposterous, Diego. You're actually, uh, making this better. I mean, it's nice to have company." Ben stammered. Diego looked back at the taller teen, the latter shooting an ovary-imploding grin, which Diego instantly shot back with, opposed to the blush he felt easing up on his cheeks.

Once Ben looked away to gaze at the bright stars above, Diego couldn't help but trail his eyes over Ben's body, trailing from the defined chest, to chiseled abs, down to his boxers.

Normally, Diego would have to tell himself don't think about that, but he didn't have to because his mind was fixated on something else about Ben's boxers.

They had little crowns all over them.

Laughter was bubbling in Diego's chest, aching to get out, however, Diego tried his best to keep calm and cool, but that failed.

The boy immediately burst out into hysterical laughter, which startled and almost concerned Ben.

"What? What's funny?"

Diego quickly nodded his heads towards Ben's boxers. The king only rolls his shamrock eyes, playfully nudging the grinning boy. "I guess everyone isn't a fan of these, huh?" Ben asked.

Diego bit his tongue to stop laughing, however, a wide grin was still plastered on his face. "Well, they are kinda goofy." the mohawked teen replied. Ben widened his eyes, taking mock offense to the comment.

"Says the guy with '69' on his shirt." Ben nodded to Diego's baseball shirt that had the number 69 in bold red. It was originally a shirt meant to be worn in the daytime during class hours, however Fairy Godmother had a different opinion about the clothing article.

In fact, that was the same fate for a lot of Diego's "night" shirts.

"What? It's funny! But it's the cool kind of funny, your boxers are the embarrassing and lame kind of funny." Diego giggled. Ben nodded towards Diego's boxers.

"You're laughing about my boxers? Look at yours! Aliens?" Ben laughed as he directed towards Diego's boxers: red with tiny white aliens patterned all over them. It was adorable.

Diego could feel his freckled cheeks becoming a very cherry hue because he was losing this non-serious argument.

Quick! Make a comeback!

"Well...uh...your boxers are still goofy!" Diego stammered, pouting like a five-year-old. Ben threw his head back laughing at how ridiculous Diego was being. He wanted to keep this up, so after his laughter died down, he moved closer to Diego, the young king attempting to make a threatening expression.

"Hey, you take that back." Ben warned.

A small smirk quirked on Diego's lips, accompanied by a sly eyebrow raise. The Isle teen moved his face even closer to Ben, their faces almost mere inches apart.

There was a small, silent stare down, which only lasted a few seconds.

Suddenly, Diego found himself being tackled by the sixteen-year-old king, but the white haired teen wouldn't dare lose so easily. He was from the Isle of the Lost, he was raised by a man who was somewhat a villain. Being Cruella De Vil's brother had made Diego's father a villain, right?

He immediately overthrew Ben, grabbing the pale boy's shoulders, but Ben was lightning quick to roll over and continue.

Both boys continued to wrestle each other, laughing as the rolled around and tussled. They were both very strong, their arms were toned and very well trained from playing Tourney and other physical activities. However, Ben proved himself to be the stronger male as he gripped Diego by the wrists and pinned the singer to the concrete.

Diego struggled under Ben's grasps trying to "break free" - but truthfully, he squirmed under the warm sensation he felt from being under the teenage king.

"I won." Ben declared, shooting a shit-eating grin at the boy under him.

"Fuck you." Diego replied, but contrary, there was no malice or real anger in his tone. He was grinning right back at the person on top of him.

Caramel orbs stared at emerald orbs as the shorter teen stop squirming and twisting. There was a brief silence, except for the boys' heavy breathing. Diego noticed how close Ben's face was to his, and how closer is was becoming, then, it happened.

Ben lowered himself, placing a warm, chaste kiss onto the soft lips beneath him.

Diego flustered a very bright pink as he felt the warm lips on his own.

Ben was kissing him.

And as quickly as Ben's lips were on Diego's, the king departed from the other teen, looking mortified.

"D-Diego!" Ben stammered. "I-I'm so sorry!" The taller male quickly scurried off of the other on the ground.

However, Diego kept his calm, despite how hard his heart was thumping and how much he urged to squeal like a little fan girl. He didn't want to make Ben feel more awkward. Diego quickly stood up, 

"Wait, Ben." The singer grasped the king's wrist.

Ben stopped dead in his tracks, looking back from the hand to the eyes of Diego. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He felt as if he fucked up, badly. He just kissed Diego, without the other's consent!

"Look, I apologize deeply for what I just did, I-I don't know what came over me! I'll stay away from you as you wish." Ben tried to yank away Diego's hand, but the freckled male only tightened his grip on the young king's ivory wrist.

"What? You can't just kiss me and go away so quickly." Diego smirked.

Ben's pale eyes widened quickly before he felt another pair of lips connected to his. Diego was kissing him back.

Diego lowered himself, bringing Ben down with him. Diego hesitantly followed Ben's lips, mimicking and following them. When Ben began to bite on Diego's lips, the singer gasped, which easily allowed Ben to slip his tongue into Diego's mouth.

Diego was so engrossed into the kiss that he didn't even realize how swiftly Ben pinned him down onto the concrete gazebo. The singer allowed his tongue to waltz intensely with Ben's tongue, tasting the sweet custard flavor of the young king's mouth. Ben could taste the caramel and chocolate taste in Diego.

And then, Diego felt his mouth become lonely. The pressure on his wrists was gone. He let his eyes flicker open, only half-lidded to see Ben climbing off of him and then standing up. However, the platinum haired boy let his head rest on the concrete and closed his eyes once again, trying to catch his breath. His lungs burned and his cheeks felt as if they were inflamed.

Ben watched Diego as he lay quietly on the ground, his chest rising up and down rhythmically, his face returning to it's normal tone from the cherry hue it was just at. After a couple of minutes passed, the smaller boy sat up. Ben sat down next to him. Caramel orbs stared up into emerald ones. A kiss was placed on the pierced boy's cheek.

Diego looked up at Ben.

"So, uh, are you gonna act like nothing ever happened??..."

Ben scrunched his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not. If you're going to be my boyfriend, I want the whole kingdom to know. No matter what they think."

Diego's face brightened at the reply, he would be ecstatic for the whole kingdom to know he's dating the freaking king.

"I've liked you for a while now, Diego. Now I can finally tell you and everyone else." Ben said softly into Diego's ear as the shorter boy leaned up against the taller's shoulder.

"Same here." Diego simply replied.

They joined hands and stood. Then suddenly, Ben bellowed into the sky.  
"I LOVE DIEGO!"  
Diego followed suit.  
"I LOVE BEN!"  
The pair laughed as they collapsed on top of each other, Diego laying on top of Ben, his head rested on the king's bare chest as they quietly watched the Enchanted Lake.

That lake really is enchanted, huh. - Diego thought.

What a speech to be made tomorrow morning.

———————————————————————————————

Mal laid in her bed, soundly asleep, when a far-away yell startled her awake. She sat up in bed and listened.  
"I LOVE DIEGO!"  
"I LOVE BEN!"  
Rolling her eyes and flopping back down into bed, she silently chuckled to herself.  
"Finally."


End file.
